


Missile launch

by Nossu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet was happy, finally some peace and quiet, kids and their guardians were outside and Optimus was doing his routine maintenance in his room, it would take some hours before he gets disturbed again.  Suddenly all lights went out and he screamed like a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missile launch

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was floating around in my computer and as I had already translated it to English, I thought it is same to publish it.
> 
> This story is written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

 

**Missile launch**

Ratchet was happy, finally some peace and quiet, kids and their guardians were outside and Optimus was doing his routine maintenance in his room, it would take some hours before he gets disturbed again. Suddenly all lights went out and he screamed like a little girl.

“Primus!, What's going on in here? ”he asked.

He heard loud steps and saw how two blue lights got close from the darkness.

“Ratchet, I think that I burned a fuse. I tried that new industrial polishing machine that you ordered from Internet and it got short circuited.” Said Optimus prime and showed black spot at his crotch.

“Eh!, lets check the fuse right now.” he said and started to hurry to the fuse box and Optimus followed him.

When they arrived to the missile base's fuse box he opened its doors and looked in and saw rows of old fuses. He tried to see which was the burned fuse, but it was too dark to read the human writings. “Optimus can you show some more light in here?”

“Sure, let me turn on my headlights” said Optimus and suddenly several bright lights illuminated the room.

“Hmm, where it is?” asked Ratchet and continue reading the fuse labels.

“Is it this one?” asked Optimus and touched one the fuses with his digit and got a huge amount of sparks flying around.

“Optimus!!! Don't touch anything or you will break it!” yelled Ratchet.

Suddenly all alarm lights in the base started to flash and they heard siren and the human male voice came out of old speakers. “Starting missile launch sequence”

“What is that?” asked Optimus

“I'm not sure, sounds like some old human program has started” said Ratchet.

“Five, Four, Three, Two, One, launch sequence started” said human voice

Both of them looked each other and started to run towards the command center. When they reached to the command center they saw how the lights were flashing in the old control board and the heard new alarm sound.

“Opening silo doors” said human voice and they heard how old electrical motors started and how heavy doors were opening at the top of the base.

“Ratchet do something, we are launching the missile” yelled Optimus in panic.

“Quickly! To the top of the base, we can shoot it down when it lifts off!” Ratchet yelled and they both started to run towards the elevator.

They both slammed into the elevator and Ratchet started to push buttons. Same time they heard how the launch countdown was going on and when the countdown was near the zero, they got to the top of the base with their blasters ready.

“Wait that it's outside of the silo before you shoot or we get blown up with it” yelled Ratchet.

They waited and waited, after while they started to walk carefully closer to the silo and when they got at the edge of it they looked down.

“There is no missile in there!” said Optimus and ordered, “Call Agent Fowler and ask about it.”

Ratchet did as ordered and soon they both heard, “Fowler here, what's going on there?”

Ratchet asked, “where is the missile?”

“What missile?” asked Fowler.

“The one that belongs to this missile base.” he said and saw how Optimus looked at him.

There was silence in the other side of the line and they could almost hear how Agent Fowler tried to think.

Why do you need the missile?” Fowler asked with careful tone.

“We were launching the missile and then we noticed that we did not have it” explained Ratchet and saw how Optimus tried to show him some hand signals like cutting his throat or something like that.

“WHAT?” yelled Agent Fowler.

“Well It was not me it was Optimus that started the launch sequence” he tried to explain and saw how Optimus did facepalm.

“Lucky for all of us that there is no missile in that old decommissioned missile base or you clowns would have launched it by now. I still want to have a full report of this incident ASAP!” yelled Agent Fowler and hanged up.

“Ratchet, close the silo doors and fix the fuses, I will go and write a report to the Agent Fowler” said Optimus with tired voice and started to walk towards the elevator.

Ratchet let out a long sigh and started to work with the silo doors. Clearly this was not his day and he had sill lot of work to do with the synthetic energon formula and soon kids would be back to make more noise. He hoped that others did not hear about this embarrassing event or they would laugh their aft's off.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read any of my stories please review, just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.


End file.
